Tick Tock I love you
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: SetoJoey WAFFy Yaoi.  Seto went to get his watch fixed, and found out a lot about his puppy.
1. Chapter 1

Seto's watch was broken and he took it to an antique watch shop to get it fixed. When he arrived at the watch shop he was amazed to see Joey sitting behind the counter. The blonde was taking an antique watch apart, being very careful not to damage the watch. Seto always saw Joey at school when Joey talked and played with friends; but this was the first time Seto saw Joey at work. Seto never realized Joey had such a quiet and serious side. Seto stood there, staring at Joey. The CEO found the look of the blonde concentrated at work totally alluring.

Joey sensed someone watching him and he looked up. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Joey didn't like Seto, since Seto had been nothing but rude to him since they first met.

"Nothing." That's all Seto said before he headed toward the door.

"That's it? You're just gonna leave? No making fun of me?" Joey was surprised. Seto never missed a chance of making fun of the blonde.

"Goodbye." Seto headed to the door. Truth was, every time when Seto saw Joey, Seto's heart started to pound and he found it hard to breathe. The first moment Joey walked into Seto's life, Seto fell deep in love with Joey. Seto's heart was pounding so fast at the moment he could have a heart attack.

Joey saw Seto holding a watch in his hand. "Now hold on a minute, Kaiba! You came here to get your watch fixed, right? Let me see the watch." Joey said as he stood in front of Seto to stop Seto from leaving. Joey was standing so close to Seto that Seto could saw deep into Joey's brown eyes. Those eyes were too appealing for Seto to resist.

Seto always felt "love" is an empty and meaningless emotion; nothing good could come from love and he vouched to never fell in love with anyone. Yet, this cute blonde puppy stole Seto's heart without even trying. The feelings Seto had for Joey infuriated Seto, Seto didn't know what else to do but to push Joey away. "Move, mutt." Seto grunted.

"You don't think I could do it, do you? You thought I'm dumb and I could never fix your watch, huh? I can do a better job at fixing it than anyone! Let me have a look at that watch!" Joey said. The blonde was very obsessed at fixing watches and he won't pass any chance at fixing them.

"I said no!" Seto said. Joey was way too close to him and it was driving him insane. He wanted Joey badly.

Joey was quick and he managed to snatch the watch from Seto. "Let me take a look at it. Hey, wait a minute! This is my watch!" Joey said surprised.

"WAS your watch, mutt. I bought it. It belongs to me now." Seto corrected Joey. Seto bought the watch a couple of months ago at another antique shop.

"Let me buy it back, please! I really like this watch." Joey pleaded as he held onto Seto's arm.

Seto could explode. The sweet and gorgeous Joey, holding his arm and pleading him with those sincere voice, it could make Seto insane.

(Calm down! Don't let your heart soften now! Only fools fall in love. Don't love anyone…) Seto told himself. The BEWD master pushed Joey away, "Get your paws off me, mutt! The watch is mine!"

"You don't have to push me! Damn you money bag! You think you could walk all over people just because you are rich?" Joey cried, "You had money to buy all the fancy watches in the world, but you still will not let me have my watch back. My grandpa gave me that watch right before he died! I love my grandpa and that watch was the only thing I had from him. My dad stole the watch and sold it for beer money while I was working."

Seeing Joey's tears made Seto's heart ached. "You can have your watch back. I didn't know it was from your grandfather." Seto said as he handed the watch back to Joey. (Just don't cry, puppy. I don't want to see you cry…)

Joey smiled brightly, "Thank you, Kaiba. You do have a heart afterall!" The blonde was so happy to have his watch back he jumped up and hugged Kaiba. The REBD master then realized what he was doing and said, "opps, Kaiba, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hug you. I got carried away. I thought I would never see this watch again."

Seto could explode. He could smell the fruity shampoo on Joey's soft blonde hair, he could felt Joey's soft skin blushing against him and Joey's pink and moist lips are so very close to his. Seto reached inside Joey's hair, pulled Joey head close and kissed the blonde deeply.

Joey's eyes shot wide open. Never in a million years would he ever imagine Seto Kaiba kissed him like that. At first he was too shocked to do anything; then, he closed his eyes and let Seto kissed him. Seto was a very, very good kisser and soon, Joey got heated up and started kissing Seto back. Joey wrapped his arm around Seto neck to get closer to Seto. Seto pushed Joey against the wall and pressed his body against Joey's chest; his hands went inside Joey's shirt to hold tight onto Joey's bare body.

"A-hem." Someone behind Joey let out a fake cough.

"Boss!" Joey gasped.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

"Boss!" Joey gasped. The owner of the watch shop, Joey's boss, came to check on Joey. It couldn't be more embarrassing. Joey's arms were around Seto's neck. Seto's arms had reached inside Joey's shirt, holding onto Joey's body while pressing Joey against the wall and kissing Joey senseless. Joey is supposed to be working!

"Hmm…I'm just gonna go over there and hmm…fix this watch…." Joey blushed. He took his grandfather's watch and went fix it behind the counter. Seto stood there and watched Joey; the blushing blonde, with his hair and clothes in disarray, looked so very adorable. Kissing Joey was more amazing than Seto ever imagined. He wished to kiss Joey again soon.

"He is amazing, is he?" The boss asked Seto.

"Huh?" Seto looked at the boss.

The boss laughed, "I am not talking about the way he kiss! I'm talking about the way he fixes watches. You hardly see any kids working so hard at fixing watches. Joey loves fixing watches. He is really good at it, too. There are a lot of watches and clocks that no one could fix, but Joey can fix them easily. The boy got the magic hand that could made old watches better than brand new. There are a lot of European watch-masters who wanted Joey to go over there and taught Joey everything they knew; but Joey refused all their offers. It's a waste of his talents to stay here in this little shop."

"All done!" Joey cheered and put his grandfather's watch back on his wrist.

"Why don't you go and have dinner with your friend. I'll watch the shop." The boss said to Joey.

"Thank, boss." Joey left with Seto. The two of them went to a ramen shop.

"Two deluxe ramen!" Joey ordered and paid for the ramen.

"You don't have to pay for me." Seto said.

"That's for giving me back my watch. That watch is the reason I started fixing watches. I didn't have money to fix it when it was broken, so I started fixing it myself. Before I knew, I become really good at fixing watches." Joey said, "thanks again for giving it back to me."

"Don't mention it." Seto ate his ramen.

"Kaiba…hmm…before…why did you kiss me?" Joey asked.

"Cause I wanted to." Seto answered matter-of-factly.

"I'm serious!"

"Cause I loved you, Joey. I always loved you. I didn't want to give you back the watch because I wanted to have something that belongs to you. I bought that watch because I saw you wear it before. I was running away from my feelings, but I don't want to fight with myself anymore, I love you and I want you."

"Oh..." Joey blushed.

"And now it's time for my question." Seto said.

"Well…I…hmm…I love you too." Joey said. The truth is, he liked Seto the first time they met, too; but he thought Seto hated him because Seto was always so mean to him.

"That's good to know, but that's not the question I wanted to ask. Why didn't you go to Europe? I heard the European watch-masters are dying to get you over there."

"Ohh…that." Joey said, "well, you know, I don't even know how to speak their language, so how am I supposed to know what they're telling me? Besides, I'm not that good, I don't want to do a bad job and end up disappointing all those masters."

"That's not the confident and positive Joseph Wheeler I know. You could care less about not doing a good job. When you do things, you always go in and try your best without second thoughts." Seto said, "the reason you didn't want to go to Europe is because you don't want to leave your friends, right? You don't want to be alone, without Yugi and the others."

Joey didn't reply, he just stirred his soup and made little whirlpool in his ramen bowl.

Seto continued, "I know you better than you realize, Joey. I can see every time when you have to part with Yugi, you look lost. It's like you're hurt and in pain."

"It was the day when my mom took my sister away from me. My sister was crying and screaming my name on the car, and I was running after the car like mad. I never felt so helpless and alone." Joey started talking, "ever since then I had a hard time parting with the people I love. I was alone for so long; and now for the first time in my life I got friends who really care about me. They're like my brothers. I don't want to part with them. I don't want to be alone anymore. That's stupid of me, huh?"

"Do you see me laughing at you?"

"I thought you were gonna tell me I shouldn't be such a baby, and I should just leave my friends and go to Europe."

"There is no need to leave your friends. Don't forget I'm your boyfriend now. I had all the VR software so you can get online to talk and play with your friends on my cyber world. You can go anywhere you want, and you don't have to miss your friends."

"Thanks, Kaiba." Joey smiled, "you know, Yugi and the others aren't the only ones I will miss if I go to Europe, I will miss you too."

"Aww…Puppy miss his master? Want master to give puppy a little kiss to make puppy feel better?" Seto grined.

"Don't make fun of me, Money-ba…." Before Joey could finish his sentence, he was silenced by Seto's kiss.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 2 months since Joey arrived at London to study to be a watch-master. The blonde had been doing such a good job that his teachers let him tour inside the Big Ben clock as a reward for his good work. Joey was very excited to see how each and every parts of the clock came together to make the clock work. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?" Joey shouted in surprised. The one who grabbed him is Kaiba!

"Hello, puppy." Seto whispered in Joey's ears seductively.

"How did you get here?" Joey asked.

"I flew here, in my private jet."

"Why do you come here?"

"I came here to expand my company. I'm staying here with you. You don't think I'll let you be here with all the Europeans guys by yourself, right? You're so adorable someone might try to steal you away from me."

"Funny." Joey made a face. The truth was, Joey was happy to see Seto. Seto knew that Joey might felt lonely so Seto came and stayed with him. It made Joey felt warm inside, to know Seto would come for him.

"Besides, it's more fun to kiss you in real life than in VR." Seto said as he ran his hands down Joey's body, "I miss you, puppy."

"Seto! We're inside the Big Ben! What if people see us?" Joey said. But Seto was kissing him already.

"Hmm…the thrill of getting caught is fun. Where should we make out next? London tower? Buckingham Palace?" Seto continued his kisses on his puppy.

Owari…


End file.
